


Anything you can do

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kagami Appreciation Week 2020, Song fic, kagami appreciation week day 2: sweet tooth, sleepy Marinette, superheroes acting dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Inspired by a single line in the song Anything You Can Do from Annie Get Your gunFor day 2 of Kagami Appreciation Week: Sweet toothRyuuko and Chat Noir decide to make a late night bakery run to settle an argument
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Anything you can do

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can!”

“No. You can’t!”

“Yes. I can!”

And so it went, for hours of one-upmanship over every little thing. Competition rapidly becoming the main attraction for an otherwise boring patrol. They’d compared everything from their aim when throwing their weapons to how high they could jump with the help of their super suits, they’d had about five races they were bragging back and forth comparing feats of stealth and strength until ultimately just rambling off a bunch of skills each of them had in hopes of naming something they could claim superiority in. So somewhere amongst the rooftops their competitive nature dwindled into half hearted bickering until one random question crossed their challenges.

“Can  _ you _ bake a pie?” Ryuuko idly pondered. 

“...No?” Chat admitted, beaten. 

“...Neither can I…” She admitted.

The two heroes just blankly stared and looked around until, almost simultaneously, inspiration struck. They immediately and excitedly locked eyes knowing completely that they’d had the same idea, and off they set in race number six of that night.

——-

Ladybug had started splitting up separate patrolling teams to help free up some time. She actually was feeling pretty clever with all the free time it’d allowed her, at least she  **_was_ ** _. _

  
  


She was resting peacefully for once until some thumping on her roof and some knocking on her skylight caused her to wake with a start. 

She sat up in her loft bed and opened her skylight to her balcony only to be met with an onslaught of superheroes talking over each other before ending in unison asking her to teach them how to make a pie.

Overwhelmed and sleepy she could really only mutter out, “Wha-?” with just enough awareness to be steamrolled by them repeating themselves.

———-

Tom normally got up pretty early to work in the bakery, so when he came downstairs to find the lights already on and the smell of something in the oven he was a bit concerned. 

He creeped into the back room as stealthily as he could to find, to his relief and mild dismay, Marinette passed out in a chair leaning on the countertop as Chat Noir and Ryuuko stood beaming with anticipation, their eyes fixed on the oven’s contents. 

After hearing an explanation Tom carried Marinette up to the couch in their living room and put the two superheroes to work, cleaning and prepping his kitchen before he let either try out their pies.

  
  



End file.
